CINJ, an ECOG member institution since 1994, continues to grow as an active and important site for ECOG studies. The CINJ disease specific multi-modality clinics are ideally suited for development, implementation, and participation in ECOG science, trials, and administration. CINJ main member and affiliate accrual to ECOG sponsored or endorsed clinical trials continues to grow. CINJ faculty actively participate in multiple ECOG committees, and 12 faculty participate in 13 committees, 2 as chair and 2 as vice-chairs. CINJ is a phase I U10 holder, and operates a strong phase I program, which serves as a potential resource for group studies, and several ECOG studies were first piloted at CINJ. CINJ faculty also have a growing participation in group science and 13 studies were developed, activated, or chaired by 6 CINJ faculty and include 3 thoracic studies, 7 GU studies, 2 Gl studies, and 1 chemoprevention study. Others are also in development. CINJ investigators were instrumental in bringing recombinant vaccine trials to prostate cancer, and further such trials are in development. CINJ lab investigators also participate in ECOG studies with the correlative sciences projects. For example correlative science projects tested bcl-2 modulation of resistance, and breast cancer resistance protein polymorphisms SCLC are under analysis. Another project is linked to the selenium chemoprevention trial and evaluates the impact of various IHC and FISH markers in surgical specimens. CINJ is an ECOG Prevention Center, and several of our faculty participate in the Prevention Committee activities. Despite the failure of the green tea study to launch, another study from CINJ proposes to test a unique antibody in paraffin sections to distinguish Barrett's pre-malignant esophageal lesions as a candidate source for chemoprevention. CINJ also became a member of the ECOG Symptom Management Consortium: one physician, one pharmacist and several nurses are actively working in this consortium to activate trials We propose to use this grant to: 1) continue our strong ECOG committee participations; 2) design and participate in ECOG multi-modality studies; 3) engage our peer-reviewed institutional laboratories as potential sources for group science; 4) foster continued accrual from CINJ and from our broad network of affiliated institutions; 5) monitor patient entry, protocol compliance, and data quality; 6) submit timely data forms; 7) continue to develop pilot studies with other ECOG members of interest to ECOG; and 8) enhance the interaction of our basic science laboratories and the group's clinical trials programs.